


For you, my life

by HarrisonyCandy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Caballero Real, Completo, DracoKing, Drarry, Español, Harco, HarryKnight, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Rey - Freeform, happyending, loprometo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrisonyCandy/pseuds/HarrisonyCandy
Summary: Harry jura proteger al reino de Hogwarts, el Rey Draco no está feliz por eso. [AU royalty magic]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	For you, my life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harrison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrison/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Ahí dice que HP pertenece a J.K. Rowling, pero yo digo que es de todos.

—¿Juras servir al reino de Hogwarts? 

—Lo juro.

—¿Juras protegerme con tu vida? 

—Lo juro.

Nunca antes le había resultado tan sencillo jurar algo. La pesada espada le rozó su hombro derecho y luego el izquierdo. 

—Yo te nombro Sir Potter, Caballero Real.

Elevó la cabeza, enfocando sus ojos en los contrarios, antes de levantarse del suelo.

—Igual te diré Cara-rajada, cada vez que me plazca.

—No serías tú si no lo hicieras.

—Cuidado con ese tono, Potter, que soy tu Rey.

—No sería usted si no lo hiciera, su Majestad —respondió corrigiéndose, burlón, con una sonrisa de lado.

—Así está mejor. Ahora, lleva tu caballeroso trasero lejos de aquí, que tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Harry aguantó la risa, inclinó su cabeza y se fue del salón, siguiendo a quien era su superior en rango. Bueno, no se suponía que un simple y reciente caballero se tomara esas familiaridades con su soberano, pero todos conocían la historia entre ellos; cualquier otra persona ya estaría recibiendo un maleficio mortal. El moreno era hijo de James y Lily Potter, quienes en su momento habían sido los mejores guerreros que tuvo la familia real, antes de morir en la última Gran Guerra Mágica, defendiendo hasta el final al reino. Lucius Malfoy —anterior Rey, que los Dioses y la Magia lo tengan en gloria— había acogido bajo su cuidado al entonces huérfano, criándolo como si fuera su propio hijo. Harry creció en el palacio, junto a Draco, el heredero al trono. Eran la imagen perfecta de hermanos; bromeaban, se peleaban, se cuidaban, se querían. Si algo más pasaba entre ellos, nadie lo sabía.

♛¸.•´*¨`*•ϟ☍: ∙:°:◦:∙♛∙:◦:°:∙ : ϟ☍•*`¨*`•.¸♛

—Por Merlín, Arturo y Morgana, ¿cómo mierda se te ocurre volverte caballero, eh?

—Draco, ya discutimos esto.

—Esa estúpida valentía que te cargas compite con tu idiotez.

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Que viviera aquí por siempre, encerrado en el castillo, sin hacer nada más que jugar ajedrez mágico cuando hay conflictos a cada rato con los otros reinos?

—Claro que no. También puedes aprender a tocar el piano, o leer algún libro para variar. O podrías aprender a tejer. De hecho, ¿por qué no me haces un suéter? Prometo usarlo para dormir.  
Harry lo ignoró.

—Ya está hecho, por ti mismo.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué imagen voy a dar al reino si me niego a aceptar nuevos caballeros? No significa que esté a favor. Por mí te quedas con los elfos en la cocina.

El moreno se pasó las manos por el cabello, desordenándolo más.

—Escucha, por favor. Necesito hacer esto. Quiero honrar la memoria de mis padres con algo noble, devolver al reino una mínima parte de todo lo que tus padres me dieron, y quiero protegerte, a ti.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior, luego lo humedeció con la lengua.

—¿Qué pasa si mueres?

—Mientras sea protegiendo al reino o a ti, ¿qué importa?

—¿Cómo que qué imp–? Olvídalo, no lo entenderías.

—Lo entiendo, Draco, te asusta perderme.

—No te creas tan indispensable.

Si Harry no lo conociera, esas palabras le hubieran herido, probablemente. Pero conocía a Draco tanto como a la palma de su mano. Lo conocía desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último cabello de su cabeza. Caminó hasta donde estaba el contrario, le tomó ambas manos y dejó un beso en ellas. 

—Tienes gafas —dijo el rubio, como si nada.

—Qué observador —le respondió—. Dime, ¿lo notaste recién o hace quince años, cuando empecé a usarlas?

Draco se liberó del agarre de sus manos, ofendido.

—Serás idiota. ¿Qué pasa si se te caen las gafas en plena batalla?

—Hay hechizos para eso, lo sabes. No se caerán.

—¿Y si el efecto se acaba?

—No pasará.

—Pero, ¿y si pasara?

—Draco, deja de insistir.

—Te encerraré, eso haré.

—Sabes que eso no me detendría.

—Tal vez con una poción…

Harry tomó aire, lento, lo retuvo por unos segundos antes de dejarlo escapar por su boca. Mentalmente, había contado hasta diez. Aprovechando la posición en que estaban, empujó a Draco hasta la cama y se subió encima, apoyando sus piernas a ambos lados de la cadera del mayor. Le tomó las manos y las sostuvo juntas contra la almohada, justo por encima de la cabeza.

—Merlín, Potter, que no es momento de–

—Cállate, por lo que más quieras, cállate.

Se inclinó y lo besó, apenas un roce que duró poco porque el rubio movió su cabeza a un costado. Harry se alejó un poco.

—Ahora soy un caballero, juré protegerte con mi vida, pero no necesitaba serlo para jurarlo, Draco. Aunque impusieras un decreto real de “Ningún Harry está autorizado a luchar”, iría igual y lo sabes. Así que, ¿qué estamos discutiendo? 

Draco reprimió un puchero, fastidiado porque sí había pensando en lo del decreto, con la diferencia de que pensó en poner Potter, porque qué si había un caballero llamado Harry McMillan, o algo así.

—No dejes que te maten.

—No lo haré.

—¿Eso también puedes jurarlo?

—Prometo que tendré cuidado.

—Eso no fue lo que pedí que juraras.

Harry se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, Draco le mordió fuerte el labio inferior.

—Auch —se quejó, soltándole el agarre de las manos para llevarse la palma derecha hasta la boca, rozando con su pulgar la herida del costado.

—Te pasa por evadirme y tratar de distraerme.

—¿No funcionó?

—Ni que besaras tan bien, Cara-rajada.

—Que sepas eso implicaría que hubieras besado a otra persona.

—¿Qué si lo hice?

—No lo hiciste.

—¿Qué sabes tú?

—¿De ti? Todo.

El leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Draco fue demasiado para Harry. 

—¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?

—Me ofendería si no lo hicieras.

Lo besó de nuevo, esta vez, el rubio se dejó.

♛¸.•´*¨`*•ϟ☍: ∙:°:◦:∙♛∙:◦:°:∙ :ϟ☍ •*`¨*`•.¸♛

Apenas los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana, Harry se vistió y usó la aparición para salir del cuarto de Draco sin que nadie lo notara. Las protecciones del castillo sólo permitían a unos pocos usar ese tipo de magia, el moreno estaba entre los autorizados. Draco se había quedado en la cama, tapando su desnudez con las sábanas de seda verde que le cubrían hasta la cintura. Dentro de unos pocos minutos entrarían sus sirvientes para vestirlo y escoltarlo hasta que comenzara con sus obligaciones diarias, pero lo único que él quería era quedarse ahí y fundirse con la almohada, odiando con cada poro de su piel la estúpida idea de Harry de ser un caballero. Podría haber sido cualquier cosa, hasta artesano, si quisiera —que, con ese apellido, a nadie le sorprendería que terminara haciendo tazones de arcilla—, pero no. El señor quería ser caballero. Nada de sanador, investigador, o algo menos peligroso como instructor de vuelo. Harry quería ser como sus padres; luchar, proteger al reino, a la familia real, y encontraba honor en morir en batalla. La sola idea de Harry lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra desde su caballo alado le provocaba nauseas. Y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Sólo esperaba que no llegara el día en que fuera necesario batallar, de momento hacía un par de años que los conflictos se arreglaban de forma un poco más civilizada y no llegaban a una guerra. Desde su posición como monarca, haría hasta lo imposible porque nunca más vivieran una.

♛¸.•´*¨`*•ϟ☍: ∙:°:◦:∙♛∙:◦:°:∙ :ϟ☍ •*`¨*`•.¸♛

Contra todo pronóstico, la guerra con el reino de Durmstrang fue imposible de evitar. Ellos siempre habían sido muy bélicos y no querían ceder a base de tratados, no había forma de llegar a un acuerdo con los territorios que ambos reinos reclamaban como propios. Con la ayuda de sus consejeros y de Ronald Weasley —el mejor estratega del reino— planearon con cuidado cada movimiento en el campo de batalla. Contaban con el apoyo del reino de Beauxbatons, ya que mantenían una excelente relación cordial con la reina Fleur Delacour y su príncipe consorte, William Weasley. Aquella inesperada unión había sido de gran ayuda para ambos reinos, y en ese momento se notaba.

Dividirían a los caballeros en diferentes grupos para atacar. El grupo al que pertenecería Harry iba a estar liderado por Blaise Zabini, así que confiaba en que estaba en buenas manos. Por si las dudas, tuvo una reunión privada con Blaise, donde le agregó un par de indicaciones extra a lo acordado en la junta. 

♛¸.•´*¨`*•ϟ☍: ∙:°:◦:∙♛∙:◦:°:∙ :ϟ☍ •*`¨*`•.¸♛

El amanecer del día de la batalla llegó, y con él los últimos besos que pudo darle a Harry antes de dejarlo partir.

Las guerras eran crueles, con resultados espantosos. Cada uno de sus caballeros estaba equipado con un traslador que se activaba sólo al ser utilizado por su dueño, invento cortesía de Cho Chang y de Hermione Granger. Se suponía que debían usarlo cuando se dieran cuenta de que estaban demasiado lastimados, y los enviaría directo al hospital, donde Pansy Parkinson ya había dejado instrucciones de cómo actuar a todos los sanadores. Draco estaba ahí también, porque no podía quedarse esperando sentado en el trono como si nada estuviera pasando. No cuando había tanto en juego. Uno a uno, los heridos fueron llegando y los gritos de Pansy dando indicaciones resonaron por todo el lugar. Draco se removía nervioso cada vez que sonaba un plop de aparición. No había rastro de Harry, eso podía ser bueno y malo al mismo tiempo. Como tenía un excelente conocimiento en pociones, se dispuso a preparar unas cuantas para ayudar.

No fue hasta entrada la noche que les llegó un patronus de oso pardo anunciando el fin de la batalla y la victoria para el reino de Hogwarts. Draco no se sentía con ánimos de festejar, no cuando habían perdido a más de la mitad de sus caballeros, tenían una centena en el hospital luchando por vivir y no se sabía el paradero de muchos otros, entre ellos Harry.

Apagó el caldero y le indicó a quien tuvo más cerca que dejara enfriar la poción antes de añadirle las gotas de Bayaboom, y que agitara la varita al terminar. La poción re-abastecedora de sangre era de lo que más estaban necesitando, pero no podía descuidar el caldero de la Crecehuesos. Habían subestimado la cantidad que tenían en el depósito. Theodore Nott abrió la puerta de la sala de golpe, olvidándose del protocolo, sin embargo no era momento de objetar por eso.

—Potter acaba de llegar —anunció. El Rey salió corriendo sin preguntar nada más. Sintió que no pudo respirar hasta que lo vio, Harry estaba sosteniéndose con cuidado de Blaise. Su pierna derecha tenía una gran herida, y su estómago se veía muy, muy mal. Pansy ya estaba moviendo su varita para llevarlo levitando a una de las pocas camillas disponibles. Tragó saliva con dificultad, se acercó los pasos que todavía los separaban, hasta quedar a su lado, y le tomó la mano.

—Hey —le dijo—. Estarás bien, casi no se te ven las tripas.

Harry sonrió como si nada pasara, pero tosió sangre cuando intentó hablar. La magia plateada de tres sanadores diferentes ya estaba envolviéndole todo el cuerpo. 

—Shh, calla, Potter. 

Quisieron quitarle las gafas y no pudieron, el hechizo parecía seguir funcionando. Draco sonrió amargamente, el nudo en su garganta se negaba a irse.

—Su Majestad, necesitamos llevar a Potter a la sala de emergencias —dijo Pansy, sonando nerviosa.

—Su Alteza, el Consejo lo está esperando en el castillo para una reunión de urgencia. Dicen que el Rey Karkaroff finalmente está dispuesto a firmar un tratado —dijo Theo, a quien no había notado llegar de nuevo.  
Draco llevó la mano de Harry, cubierta de polvo y sangre, hasta sus labios y le dejó un beso, sin importarle lo sucia que estaba o que todos estuvieran mirando. 

—Volveré —le dijo bajito, acercándose a su oído—. Si te mueres nunca te lo perdonaré.

Y así, se fue siguiendo a Nott, dejando a Harry en las manos de Pansy y sus mejores sanadores.

♛¸.•´*¨`*•ϟ☍: ∙:°:◦:∙♛∙:◦:°:∙ :ϟ☍ •*`¨*`•.¸♛

Varias horas después pudo salir de la sala de conferencias, y usó la aparición para llegar al hospital sin perder más tiempo. Pansy lo estaba esperando, con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos y una sonrisa en el rostro. Draco suspiró, aliviado.

—¿El idiota sigue respirando?

—Nunca vi a nadie que se aferrara más a vivir, su Majestad.

—Es terco hasta con eso —había un tono de orgullo en su voz—. Llévame con él.

Harry estaba en una sala aparte, supuso que eso fue cortesía de Pansy, también. Entró y se acomodó en el asiento que había al lado de la camilla, agradeciendo la privacidad que tenían.

—Hey.

—Hey, no puedo moverme.

—Tanto escándalo por un rasguño, Potter, traté de decirte que no servías para caballero.

Harry rió, y luego se quejó del dolor. Tenía el estómago completamente cubierto con vendas, y no podía verle la pierna porque estaba tapado con sábanas.

—Bueno, sigo vivo. Supongo que tengo tu perdón.

Draco le acomodó el cabello, descubriendo que ahora tenía más cicatrices en la frente. Le acunó la mejilla con su palma.

—Una patada es lo que tendrás, mínimo. Eres un grandísimo idiota, ¿lo sabías? 

Sin esperar más, se inclinó para besarlo. Luego, volvió a su lugar.

—Merlín —suspiró—, creí que no volvería a verte.

—¿No confiabas en mí?

Draco resopló. 

—Sabes cómo son las guerras…

Harry frunció el ceño, recordando las cosas que vio, las que tuvo que hacer. No quería arrepentirse, sin embargo. Habían ganado después de todo.

—Pero no más.

—¿No más?

—Acabamos de redactar un tratado de paz, mañana lo firmará Karkaroff, si sabe lo que le conviene. La lechuza ya está en camino.

Harry sonrió, relajando las facciones de su rostro.

—La paz suena bien.

Draco le acunó ambas mejillas con sus manos, buscando que sus ojos se encontraran.

—¿Prometes jamás volver a dejarme esperándote así?

—Por ti, Draco, lo prometo con mi vida. 

Lo besó de nuevo, incapaz de contenerse.

**Author's Note:**

> Este oneshot fue escrito por el cumpleaños a Draco, el 5 de junio, y se lo regalé a una amiga, a quien considero mi hermana, Harrison. Ella rolea al mejor Draco del mundo, quise homenajearlo aquí. En un inicio no iba a ser publicado, pero me pidió que lo haga con la condición de que esperara hasta el 31 de julio.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo, y a Harrison leerlo (porque, ¿qué mejor regalo para Draco que leerse como el Rey que sabe que es?)
> 
> Pd: ¡Feliz cumpleaños a Harry!  
> Pd: este trabajo fue publicado también en fanfiction net y wattpad, bajo el nickname CuteCandySky (soy yo, por las dudas)


End file.
